


Divine Power Knows About Identity

by ShaydenWolfve



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaydenWolfve/pseuds/ShaydenWolfve
Summary: It's a crummy day out and your feelings about your own identity start coming out. Aziraphale wants to comfort you.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Divine Power Knows About Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here so apologies if it's set up weird.

Talk about a slow day, dreary weather, bland clouds littering the sky, a touch of thunder booming in the distance. It was awful, and the tone of outside just heightened your dysphoria. You got up from the old couch, calling out into the man-made corridors of books.  
“Aziraphale?” Your voice rang out, abit wilted, a tinge of trepidation lodged in your throat as you yearned for your quite soothing house-mate. “Does a bookshop even constitute as a house?” You pondered, wandering around for the man.  
“Aziiiiiiraphale?” You round a corner, seeing the divine being completely enraptured in a quite hefty novel. Great, he’s completely lost in a book, and you'd hate to interrupt with silly feelings about yourself. “I’ll...come back later then.” You sigh, dejectedly, as his eye’s snap over the book’s edge to look at you.  
“What was that dear? Apologies, I was at the conclusion of such a remarkable chapter.” He softly snapped as a bookmark appeared right on his page.  
“Oh...um…” You look at him meekly, his pale eyes slowly growing concerned as he reads your movements. “Well you’re...an...um…..entity that isn’t really tied to any identity…” You started the thought, Aziraphale gently responding.  
“Yes, that’s correct, but neither is anyone really.” As he spoke, he gingerly rose from his seat, approaching you in a soft, heavenly hug. “This is about your own identity isn’t it…”  
“....Yes” You nearly whispered under your breath, burying your face into his chest.  
Aziraphale began to pet your hair, softly cooing “It’s okay Y/N, it’s completely normal to need time to find yourself.” With what you can only call “divine strength”, the Angel picked you up, holding you with both hands, as he walked over to the farther section of the shop, setting you down onto a very cushioned seat. “You wait right here, Crowley knows better about self-expression then I do I’m afraid.”  
You nod, you don’t fear the Demon counterpart to Aziraphale, you just don’t know how to match his tone when he speaks. Sitting in the back-end of the shop, you wait, watching the Angel pace around after just ringing up the Demon. “He’ll be here in a few moments Dear!” His sweet voice calls to you within the brisk clicks of his shoes pacing.  
You fidget waiting for the second one, imagining just how he could come in at the theme of “Self Expression Assistance” maybe you’d see a snake in a feather boa today, or maybe those silly ladder shades. A laugh escapes you as you think of this chill looking man coming in looking like a clown, it isn’t unlike him to get a point across in such a verbose way.  
“Alright where’s Y/N Angel.” That voice, the voice piercing your comedic thoughts.  
“Right over there, in the back.” Your Angelic acquaintance directed the snake your way, where you finally saw how he’d explain, or...she? Crowley was split perfectly down the middle, his left looking masculine, his right very feminine. Though he just shrugged when noticing you analyzing his appearance.  
“Okay so. Gender, that shit’s pretty odd and trivial.” He already started, some sort of tirade over how humans think too much, you just found yourself getting lost trying to keep up.  
“Um, Crowley ...Crowley you should maybe, tone it down…” Aziraphale lightly gestured to you, “I’m afraid you’re hard to keep up with…”  
The Demon stared at you, his yellow serpentine eyes narrowing in thought. “Right, okay. So gender binary, is like this dumb unneeded construct....” He once again trailed off, you didn’t mind though, it was touching that these two divine male-aligned people were trying to explain gender and how it didn’t matter. You raised a hand to stop Crowley, which he did.  
“I’m okay now, really...I am. Thank you for this.” The two exchanged a look, turning back to you.  
“It really isn’t a big deal, we’ve lived for so long, that such a thing is worthy of a conversation.” The light haired Angel piped up, followed by the Demon nodding.  
“What matters most is you feel comfortable as you.” Crowley pointed at your face, both as a way to get his words across deeper, but also as a signal to Aziraphale that you were smiling.  
“Well seeing you look so interesting may have made me stifle a few laughs.” You outlined the perfect line between Crowley’s two appearances, it was comforting he’d do something so, oddly organized to help.  
“We really do appreciate you stopping by, I owe you lunch tomorrow.” Aziraphale offered, being cut off by a hand.  
“Being a…...kind…..person doesn’t need any debt of gratitude.” He smiled crookedly as he made his way out. Aziraphale just smirked, watching him leave.  
“See? I told you he’d come around to that word!” Aziraphale hummed, sitting next to you in a warm embrace. “I’m just glad you’re smiling again.”


End file.
